


Lost And Found

by knitekat



Category: Primeval
Genre: Anal Sex, Desk Sex, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2107686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Stephen get distracted while looking for a grant form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost And Found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kerry_Louise](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kerry_Louise).



> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta.

“Where did you last see it?” Stephen asked, his voice exasperated as he began to hunt through the disaster area Nick called his office.

“I don't know.” Nick huffed. “If I did, I wouldn't have lost it, would I?”

Stephen bit back a snort. He was the one who should be getting annoyed. He'd spent long hours getting that grant form filled in just for Nick to lose it. “Why didn't you send it off? All you had to do was sign it.”

Nick stopped his searching and raised an eyebrow at Stephen. “I was going to until I was distracted.”

Stephen smiled. “Oh, yeah. That was...” He stood up suddenly and grabbed a wavering pile of paperwork that threatened to crash to the ground. “That's it.”

“What is?”

“One of the secretaries almost caught us and you stuffed the lube into a cupboard.”

Nick gave him a look. “We're not looking for the lube.” He rethought that comment, then added, “Although I was wondering where it had gone.”

Stephen snorted. “Incorrigible.”

“Do you blame me?”

Stephen shook his head. “My point is you could have put the grant form in with it.”

“Ah.” Nick manoeuvred his way through the traitorous footing of his office and opened the cupboard. He turned with a smile, waving the grant form. “Found it.” 

“Good. Now, can we send it before we lose it again?”

“I also found this.” Nick held up a small bottle.

Stephen glanced at the clock before shimming out of his tight jeans and bending over to present his arse to Nick. “Hurry up. The forms have to be on the dean's desk in half-an-hour.”

Stephen groaned as Nick's fingers breached him and his lover wasted little time in preparing him. It felt even better when Nick buried himself balls-deep inside him and began to take him. Stephen squeezed hard around Nick, encouraging him to move faster and deeper. He moaned as Nick's talented fingers stroked and squeezed his cock and then he was coming hard and dragging Nick over with him. 

Stephen felt too sated to move as he lay sprawled over a desk, feeling the lovely heavy weight of Nick pressed against him, and he would be perfectly content to stay like this forever. But something nagged at him, something he had to do. Oh fuck! The grant form. Stephen nudged Nick. “Up.”

Nick's voice was sleepy. “Comfortable.”

“Maybe, but we need to get that bloody form to the dean.” Stephen moaned softly as Nick moved and slipped out of him. “Where'd you put it?”

Nick swallowed. “Um.”

“You can't have lost it again.”

“Not exactly.”

“Nick?” 

“I put it down and um, well, er.”

“Spit it out.”

Nick nodded at the desk they had collapsed over and Stephen's eyes widened as Nick carefully picked up the form. “I don't think the dean will want this now.”

Stephen shook his head. “No, the dean would probably have a coronary at the thought of you having a sex life.” He gave a long-suffering sigh, “We'll just have to re-write it.”


End file.
